


Gift Fics December 2008

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Multi, Request Meme, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were originally requested by other people as gifts to their recipients</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Fics December 2008

"Tut, tut."

She turned, her green eyes flashing with appreciation for the clean-cut figure in the formal evening attire.

"Going to stop me, handsome?"

He gave a half smile at the challenge inherit in her tone. "My dear, I could be persuaded to share," he told her, calmly walking forward.

"I'm a kitty that really likes walking alone," she told him, hefting the statuette she had come for.

"I'm a man that knows just the right ways to stroke a pussycat, my dear, to make it worthwhile."

Further conversation would have to wait, as others, intent on both their deaths arrived. The cat burglar and the spy, however, were quite able to put aside differences to handle business together for the moment.

* * *

Absolute chaos reigned. Lian was chasing her father and Mia through the house with her brand new rubber band pistol, Ollie was trying to cook dinner with about three hands too few to stir, flip, and baste everything, while Connor and Dinah both tried to salvage the efforts. Hal just watched, amused, being the culprit who had given the rubber band pistol to Lian, while keeping an eye on time so he'd leave for his own family dinner.

There was no way he'd miss being there when his surprise showed up though.

When the door bell rang, Ollie yelled for Roy to get it, suiting Hal's evil plan just perfectly. He moved to see, and was rewarded with Roy staggering back in shock. Dick Grayson just smiled shyly, and asked if he could come in, getting a mute nod from the redhead.

Now Hal could go, sure that Dinah would make the boys behave and address everything. She had a meddlesome nature that way.

* * *

The girl in purple whirled as the vibrational dissonance died away, revealing a Legion member. While Spoiler wasn't up to date on all things from the future, she was certain that was what the LSH logo marked the new girl as.

"Okay, evil or not?"

"Not," the girl said, letting the translation filter through. "Have to save Impulse."

Spoiler was glad of the mask she wore. It kept her wince from showing. "Impulse...Kid Flash...he died."

The LSH member flinched. "My cousin is dead..."

"Oh snap," Spoiler murmured. "Let me take you to Robin. Maybe...maybe it will help."

"I'm XS."

"I'm Spoiler...and everything I know to go by, Impulse was awesome."

"Maybe a little scattered, but yeah," XS said.

* * *

"How much control do you have over the suit?" Megan asked, circling the boy in blue and black.

"Enough," Jaime said, warily. He did not add Khaji Da's own thoughts on the issue, as they would not help impress the other Titan.

She smiled anyway, having caught a wisp of the communication. She liked Jaime, and wanted to know him better.

"Care to see how much control you have?" she asked as she morphed into a more alien form, one with multiple appendages snaking out at him.

Jaime never had a chance, as Khaji Da took the challenge and ran with it.


End file.
